Side Story of The Letter (ChanBaek ver)
by gladiolus92
Summary: Ini adalah kisah sederhana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bermula dari insiden hampir tabrakan yang dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan, lalu mereka berdua semakin dekat setelah makan malam pertama, ditambah lagi dengan undangan makan malam untuk Chanyeol dari ayah Baekhyun yang semakin membuat keduanya dekat \ LAST CHAP IS UP! \ CHANBAEK EXO \ GS \ THREESHOT \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

**rizdyo12 proudly present...**

**_©Side Story of The Letter (ChanBaek ver)_**

**GENDERSWITCH | AU | OOC | THREESHOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Ini adalah kisah sederhana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bermula dari insiden hampir tabrakan yang dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan, lalu mereka berdua semakin dekat setelah makan malam pertama, ditambah lagi dengan undangan makan malam untuk Chanyeol dari ayah Baekhyun yang semakin membuat keduanya dekat**

**_Warning: All cast here isn't mine, but this story absolutely mine!_**

_**Note: FF ini adalah Side Story dari The Letter, jadi ini berhubungan dengan The Letter. Oleh karena itu, sangat perlu membaca FF The Letter dulu sebelum membaca FF ini^^**_

**This is the 1st chapter [1/3]**

**\- First Meet -**

**ENJOY THIS STORY!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Park Chanyeol berangkat ke tempat kerjanya lagi setelah kemarin ia dan tiga sahabatnya resmi bermigrasi ke _apartment _Kyungsoo sesuai dengan wasiat Yifan.

Sebagai sahabat yang super baik, Chanyeol dan ketiga sahabatnya tentu menyanggupi permintaan terakhir Wu Yifan itu. Lagipula Chanyeol dan tiga sahabatnya—Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun—amat sangat merasa bersalah karena mereka tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman Yifan—dan bahkan tak tahu bahwa Yifan meninggal. Mereka semua bersahabat sejak mereka masih dalam usia dini, tapi mereka berempat malah tak bisa melihat Yifan untuk kali terakhir. Empat sahabat itu sungguh dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

Tinggal di _apartment _Kyungsoo agar bisa menjaga istri mendiang Yifan itu sepertinya tak cukup untuk menebus rasa bersalah keempat sahabat. Jika bisa, mereka ingin memutar waktu agar mereka setidaknya bisa melihat Yifan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tapi sang waktu rupanya tak bersedia untuk melangkah mundur. Sang waktu tetap berjalan maju meskipun ada banyak jiwa yang merasa tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

Namun yang namanya penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Yang namanya penyesalan memang selalu mengejar dari belakang. Menghantui jiwa-jiwa dengan rasa bersalah dan ketakutan akan masa lalu.

Tak ada gunanya meratapi dan menyesali semua hal yang telah terlewati jika kita memang tak ingin terlalu lama dihantui oleh hal yang bahkan sudah berlalu. Lebih baik memulai hari baru dengan komitmen untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari hari yang telah berlalu.

Mungkin itu adalah pandangan dan prinsip seorang Park Chanyeol yang saat ini tampak sangat bersemangat memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja, YG _Entertainment. _Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu sepertinya berniat untuk memulai hidup baru dengan lebih baik. Pemuda bermarga Park itu rupanya tak merasa lelah maupun pegal walaupun ia harus menyetir cukup lama untuk sampai di tempat kerjanya itu. Jarak dari _apartment _Kyungsoo menuju gedung YG sangat jauh, tapi Chanyeol rupanya ikhlas-ikhlas saja menjalani harinya.

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu kini sedang sangat bersemangat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri sebuah koridor di lantai dua. Hari ini ia sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktunya di studio rekaman karena ia sedang memiliki sebuah proyek baru. Sebuah proyek yang belakangan ini menyita waktunya—termasuk membuatnya menjadi tak bisa melihat Yifan untuk kali terakhir.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang penuh semangat tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan vokal. Untung saja refleks Chanyeol bagus sehingga ia bisa segera mengerem langkah kakinya dan sedikit memundurkan badannya.

Si Gadis yang hampir menabrak Chanyeol kini mengelus dadanya pelan karena kaget, sekaligus ia bersyukur karena tidak jadi bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol. "M—maaf karena hampir menabrakmu. Aku tidak sengaja," gadis itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari memandangi gadis asing di depannya dari atas ke bawah. Rambut gadis itu dicat warna coklat muda, panjangnya sepunggung, dan sedikit ikal. Kulit gadis itu putih bersih, matanya yang sipit dihiasi oleh _eyeliner _tebal, dan tinggi badannya mungkin hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Chanyeol belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Ia yakin bahwa ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ehm...kau siapa?"

Si gadis kini memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol, selanjutnya ia membuka suara. "A—ah, Byun Baekhyun _ibnida. _Aku baru hari ini mulai bekerja sebagai pelatih vokal untuk para _trainee."_

"Oh! Jadi kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu? Kukira kau lebih tinggi," Chanyeol tertawa garing. Menertawai ucapannya sendiri yang sepertinya _nyontek _sebuah dialog di televisi. "Ah, iya. Harusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku juga, ya? Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku komposer disini."

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa agak aneh dengan pria di depannya. Apalagi tadi pria itu tertawa garing sendiri atas leluconnya yang sangat tidak lucu. Meskipun faktanya Chanyeol itu tampan, tapi tetap saja di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu aneh.

Tapi Baekhyun berusaha tetap sopan pada pria yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi. _Atau, haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _sunbae?" _tanyanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kemarin aku sedikit membaca identitasmu dari berkas yang dibawa oleh Park Bom _noona, _dan aku tahu bahwa kita seumuran, hanya saja usiamu sedikit lebih tua dariku. Jadi kurasa kita sebaiknya bersikap non formal saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Park Bom adalah pelatih vokal senior di YG, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tahu mengenai seniornya itu. Park Bom adalah senior sekaligus mentornya, jadi otomatis ia akan sering berurusan dengan wanita berwajah _barbie _itu.

Baekhyun sendiri baru diberi kesempatan untuk melatih para _trainee _muda yang usianya masih sangat belia. Untuk _trainee _yang lebih senior ataupun untuk artis-artis yang sudah debut, biasanya agensi memberi kepercayaan pada Park Bom sebagai pelatihnya. Baekhyun pun merasa tak masalah dengan hal itu. Ia memang ingin meretas karier dari bawah, dan melatih para anak muda yang penuh determinasi bukanlah hal buruk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku juga lebih senang bersikap informal padamu, Chanyeol-_ah. _Kurasa kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan," akhirnya Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Chanyeol tadi dengan sebuah pujian yang menyertainya.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Baekhyun itu. "Mereka memberiku julukan _happy virus _bukan tanpa alasan."

"Mereka? Siapa mereka yang kau maksud? Dan apa artinya _happy virus?"_

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi ia malah langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, dan menyeret gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya itu untuk berjalan bersamanya. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget karena ulah dadakan Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang, Chanyeol itu lancang, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun tak bisa marah padanya. "Kita lanjut mengobrol di ruanganku saja, ya? Sepertinya kau juga orang yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun sedikit merona karena ulah lancang Chanyeol itu, tapi ia kini hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol—dengan sedikit diseret oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

Saat bekerja di gedung YG, Chanyeol memang lebih sering menempati salah satu studio rekaman yang berada disana. Studio rekaman itu hanyalah seperti studio rekaman biasa, dimana di dalamnya terdapat peralatan rekaman dan juga berbagai jenis alat musik.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan beberapa monitor yang ada disana, dan juga pada tombol-tombol yang entah apa fungsinya. Ia juga tentunya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan berbagai jenis alat musik yang ada disana. Chanyeol menguasai beberapa alat musik, dan tak jarang ia memainkan alat-alat musik di ruangan itu ketika ia sedang bosan.

Baekhyun terlihat cukup takjub dengan ruang studio itu. Matanya yang sipit berkelana di seluruh bagian ruangan saat pantatnya sudah bersentuhan dengan sebuah kursi putar warna hitam yang bersebelahan dengan kursi tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Ekspresimu terlihat sama seperti ekspresi keponakanku saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya mengunjungi Lotte World," perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan _touring _yang dilakukan oleh mata cantiknya.

"Dengan kata lain, kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil? Begitu?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak.

Si pria bertelinga lebar kini mengambil gitar kesayangannya, kemudian meletakkan gitar itu di atas pangkuannya. "Ambil sisi positifnya saja. Kalau kau seperti anak kecil, berarti kau imut dan lucu. Benar, 'kan?"

Ekspresi kesal Baekhyun kini tergantikan oleh ekspresi malu-malu kucing. Secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol baru saja memujinya, 'kan? Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa senang karena pujian itu.

Padahal itu bukan kali pertama Baekhyun disebut sebagai gadis yang imut dan lucu—karena itu memang fakta, tapi sepertinya pujian Chanyeol tadi terdengar berbeda di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat bibirnya sangat ingin terkembang lebar membentuk lengkung senyuman.

Tapi Baekhyun tentu gengsi untuk menunjukkan raut bahagianya itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan saja. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi tentang siapa _mereka _yang memberimu panggilan _happy virus, _dan apa maksud dari sebutan itu?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar di pangkuannya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Alisnya saling bertaut seolah ia sedang berpikir keras. "Tunggu dulu. Aku sedang berpikir, kira-kira aku harus menceritakan tentang hal itu padamu atau tidak, ya?" Chanyeol mulai mengembangkan senyum jahil di wajahnya, dan senyuman itu membuahkan pukulan di lengannya oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah jengah karena Chanyeol terus menggodanya. "Haha, baiklah. Aku akan bercerita padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku dulu? Aku tidak akan lari darimu, Nona Byun."

Baekhyun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah, dan saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya yang tadi bergerak brutal untuk memukuli lengan Chanyeol, kini justru bertengger manis di lengan kekar itu. Segera saja Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "M—maaf. Sekarang kau bisa bercerita."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan senyumnya karena ekspresi lucu Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah pria normal, dan ia tak memungkiri kecantikan Baekhyun. Di mata Chanyeol, kecantikan Baekhyun berada satu level dengan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo lebih imut dan manis di mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, selalu punya kelebihan di mata Chanyeol walaupun ia juga baru kemarin bisa berkomunikasi secara dekat dengan istri mendiang Yifan itu.

"Mereka yang aku maksud tadi adalah para sahabatku. Aku memiliki empat orang sahabat, hanya saja..." Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih padahal beberapa menit lalu ia masih bisa senyum-senyum sendiri karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa bingung karena Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, dan raut wajahnya pun berubah. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian ganda. Memiliki dua kutub yang dengan mudahnya bertukar posisi. Tapi sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menepis pemikiran negatifnya itu, dan ia pun akhirnya bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Hanya saja apa, Chanyeol-_ah?"_

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin mengontrol ekspresinya supaya ia tak terlalu terlihat menyedihkan. Alhasil, satu senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. "Hanya saja, sekarang jumlah sahabatku itu sudah berkurang satu. Satu sahabatku beberapa hari lalu meninggal dunia," rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia seperti baru saja menggali luka yang baru saja ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun sekarang tampak kebingungan dan juga tidak enak hati. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengingatkan Chanyeol akan kepergiaan sahabatnya. "Maaf," pada akhirnya hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi meskipun hanya satu kata maaf, Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat tulus dan dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua itu bukan salahmu," Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Baekhyun karena ia tahu bahwa pasti Baekhyun merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya menyesal karena aku tidak bisa melihat sahabatku itu untuk kali terakhir. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih. Pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Memandangi gitar coklat yang hingga kini masih bertengger di atas pahanya tanpa ia mainkan sama sekali. Padahal jika Chanyeol sudah bermain gitar, maka bisa dipastikan semua wanita akan tersihir dan seketika bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Baekhyun merasa ikut sedih hanya karena melihat Chanyeol bersedih. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap Chanyeol. Mengatakan pada pria itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun sadar diri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa menghibur Chanyeol. Mereka berdua baru hari ini saling kenal, dan Baekhyun belum tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol. Tentu akan terasa sangat aneh apabila ia tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol dan bersikap seolah mereka sudah lama saling kenal.

Tapi Baekhyun rupanya memiliki ide lain untuk menghibur Chanyeol—atau setidaknya, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Tanpa permisi ia akhirnya mengambil gitar Chanyeol dari pangkuan sang empunya, kemudian ia menempatkan gitar coklat itu di atas pangkuannya sendiri. "Aku hanya bisa bermain piano, dan aku selalu ingin belajar bermain gitar. Bisakah kau mengajariku?" keputusan akhir Baekhyun adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya kesedihan Chanyeol tidak berlarut-larut.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau ingin...belajar bermain gitar?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan kepala, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol bisa tersenyum kembali. _Mood _pemuda tampan itu sepertinya begitu mudah membaik jika ia sudah dihadapkan pada alat musik, khususnya gitar. Baekhyun harus mencatat fakta itu baik-baik.

Dengan segera Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, selanjutnya ia berjalan ke belakang kursi Baekhyun. Pria _happy virus _itu selanjutnya _memeluk _Baekhyun dari belakang untuk mengajari gadis itu bermain gitar. Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar memeluk. Hanya saja, Chanyeol menempatkan diri di belakang Baekhyun supaya ia bisa mengajari gadis itu dengan baik.

Tubuh Baekhyun sempat menegang karena kontak fisik mereka yang sangat tiba-tiba. Tangan kanan Chanyeol kini memegangi tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menggerakkan tangan itu untuk memetik senar gitar. Kepala Chanyeol kini berada tepat di samping kanan kepala Baekhyun. Kedekatan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegub kencang. Sensasi _skinship _mereka juga membuat Baekhyun merinding hebat. Alhasil, Baekhyun terus menerus salah tingkah sepanjang acara belajar mereka berdua.

Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun merasa senang, namun rupanya perasaan gugup lebih mendominasi dirinya kala itu. Jadi, acara belajar mereka pun tidak berjalan optimal karena Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus hingga akhir.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu lamanya Baekhyun bekerja di YG _Entertainment. _Selama satu minggu ini Baekhyun menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai sang pelatih vokal untuk para _trainee._

Pegawai-pegawai lain di YG begitu baik meskipun ia baru seumur jagung bekerja disana. Para _trainee _maupun para artis disana juga bersikap baik pada Baekhyun. Mereka menghargai Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun hanyalah _anak baru _yang kurang berpengalaman disana. Bahkan para _trainee _pun menghormati Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun merupakan pelatih muda yang masih baru.

Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang baik pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol sepertinya yang paling mendapat penilaian positif dari Baekhyun. Selama seminggu ini Baekhyun berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar mengobrol ataupun makan siang bersama. Mereka juga tak sungkan untuk bercanda layaknya mereka sudah bersahabat lama, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat senang.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah cukup bisa mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam. Chanyeol mendapat julukan _happy virus _dari sahabat-sahabatnya karena Chanyeol dinilai selalu bisa menebarkan virus-virus kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Bicara tentang sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mendapat cukup informasi tentang itu karena ia sendiri berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Chanyeol. Ia mengerti bahwa Chanyeol masih dirundung duka sekaligus luka karena kepergian satu sahabatnya.

Hari ini Baekhyun memiliki jadwal untuk melatih para _trainee _seperti biasanya. Latihan para _trainee _benar-benar menguras tenaga. Untuk latihan vokal saja mereka memiliki jadwal lima sampai enam jam dalam sehari. Belum lagi mereka juga harus berlatih _dance _ataupun jenis latihan para _trainee _lainnya. Menjadi _trainee _tentu harus siap untuk menghadapi hari-hari yang ekstra berat.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang melangkah dengan riang di koridor lantai dua. Gadis cantik itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang periang dan aktif. Ia begitu murah senyum dan juga lucu, jadi tak heran jika ia mudah sekali akrab dengan orang lain. Karakteristiknya itu sedikit banyak mirip dengan Chanyeol. Barangkali hal itulah yang membuat mereka mudah sekali menjadi dekat.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung, mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok tubuh yang belakangan ini cukup familiar di matanya. Meskipun hanya dari belakang, tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa pemilik tubuh itu adalah...

"Chanyeol-_ah!"_

...suara panggilan Baekhyun tadi memberitahu kita bahwa sosok pemilik tubuh yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol—sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget saat melihat Chanyeol karena hari ini seharusnya pria itu mendapat jatah libur.

Tapi Chanyeol tak sendirian. Ia berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenal oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan gadis di sebelahnya akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan mereka ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya berlari kecil untuk mendekati Chanyeol, masih dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah ayunya. Sepertinya tersenyum merupakan hobi Baekhyun. Senyumnya yang sedikit menyerupai bentuk persegi panjang itu memang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun _noona," _Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar andalannya.

Namun Baekhyun malah mendengus mendengar sapaan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi pria itu menggodanya dengan memanggilnya _noona. _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol memanggilnya begitu. "Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu untuk menanggalkan sebutan _'noona', _huh? Lagipula, disini aku berstatus sebagai _hoobae-_mu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangan seorang wanita. Saat itulah Baekhyun merasa dadanya nyeri dan perih. Ia menjadi sulit bernafas untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya ia seperti tercekik dan begitu sakit hingga ia akhirnya menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Ia terus bersikeras bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan biasa antar teman dan ia tak memiliki perasaan lebih pada si pria.

Tapi yang Baekhyun tidak tahu adalah..._cinta bisa hadir karena adanya rasa nyaman._

Mungkin setelah ini Nona Byun harus belajar lebih dalam mengenai cinta supaya ia bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-_ah," _seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu mengalah jika Baekhyun sudah memarahinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia adalah pelatih _vocal _disini sejak satu minggu yang lalu," Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo. Wanita yang bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya saling berjabat tangan. Tinggi badan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ternyata hampir sama. Mungkin akan terlihat lucu jika dua manusia itu berjalan bersama. Bisa jadi mereka akan dikira kembar karena mereka sama-sama cantik dan postur tubuh mereka pun mirip.

Dua wanita cantik itu kini saling melempar senyum canggung. Apalagi Baekhyun. Rasanya ia sangat canggung karena harus berkenalan dengan wanita yang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun kini menyadari bahwa perut Kyungsoo sedikit membuncit. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo?

Benar-benar terbesit rasa tidak nyaman dan tidak aman saat ia berjabat tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah..._saingannya. _Entah saingan dalam hal apa, Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba memiliki pemikiran seperti tokoh antagonis dalam drama yang biasa ia tonton saat sedang tidak bekerja.

"Kami baru mengenal selama satu minggu, tapi kami sudah langsung dekat dan akrab. Karakter kami sangat mirip soalnya," Chanyeol kembali bicara sambil terkekeh. Mungkin ia membayangkan kembali hari-harinya selama seminggu belakangan ini yang ia lewatkan bersama Baekhyun. Kegilaan-kegilaan keduanya memang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Benarkah? Menurutku Chanyeol _oppa _serasi sekali dengan Baekhyun-_ssi," _suara Kyungsoo akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama wanita itu terdiam dan setia menjadi pendengar.

_Blush. _Baekhyun merona tanpa bisa dicegah. Pipinya terasa panas, dan ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya secara _random—_tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. "A—ah, kau bisa saja, Kyungsoo-_ssi," _meskipun Baekhyun gugup dan salah tingkah, tapi sedikit banyak ia merasa lega karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengan Kyungsoo. Jika mereka memiliki hubungan, tentu Kyungsoo tidak akan melontarkan godaan seperti itu. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku ada jadwal melatih para _trainee _sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo-_ssi," _Baekhyun akhirnya berpamitan karena ia takut rona merah di pipinya akan terlihat semakin jelas.

_"Ya! _Kau hanya berpamitan pada Kyungsoo saja, huh? Tidak berpamitan denganku?" Chanyeol tak terima karena Baekhyun seolah melupakan kehadirannya. Padahal tentu saja Baekhyun tak melupakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Kehadiran Chanyeol itu justru sangat berperan pada tingkah aneh Baekhyun sekarang. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak peka untuk melihat tingkah itu. Kehadiran Kyungsoo di sisinya membuat dunia Chanyeol seperti terfokus hanya pada wanita itu.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu, Park. Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu berpamitan padamu dan harus segera pergi dari sini. _Bye," _Baekhyun berlari dengan lincah meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sesekali wanita mungil berparas cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja lolos dari kandang buaya. Rasanya ia begitu lega karena bisa pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa sangat gugup dan salah tingkah hanya karena digoda oleh Kyungsoo.

Tapi, berkat godaan Kyungsoo itulah Baekhyun jadi menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang belakangan ini ia bantah secara mentah-mentah...

_Sepertinya, ia sedang jatuh cinta._

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama masih memandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Padahal wanita itu usianya beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku, tapi kenapa tingkahnya bisa begitu menggemaskan, ya?" Chanyeol menggumam lirih karena ia memang hanya berniat untuk bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan dengan orang lain.

Tapi rupanya Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman itu. Telinga Kyungsoo terlalu peka, dan Chanyeol harus hati-hati dalam berbicara. "_Oppa _menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sontak melebarkan matanya karena kaget. Ia kaget karena ternyata Kyungsoo mendengar gumamannya, dan ia juga kaget karena pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kyungsoo. "A—apa? Me-menyukainya? Tentu tidak, Kyungsoo! Kami bahkan belum lama saling kenal."

"Cinta tidak mengenal waktu, _oppa," _Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan ia membalik badannya untuk lanjut berjalan. Lama-lama ia merasa risih bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang salah paham, termasuk Baekhyun tadi. Tapi tadi ia sengaja tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol karena ia ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari kegiatan observasinya tadi.

Chanyeol kini sebenarnya kecewa karena Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bisa apa jika Kyungsoo tak berkehendak bergandengan tangan dengannya? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyusul langkah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya juga harus pasrah untuk memendam perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Mereka baru satu minggu saling kenal, dan tak mungkin Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

_Cinta...kadang harus menunggu..._

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**rizdyo12's note:**

**Annyeong~ side story ChanBaek akhirnya hadir walaupun butuh waktu yang lama banget. harap maklum ya soalnya aku belakangan ini emang lagi lumayan sibuk jadinya gak sempet ngetik dan mikir FF :(**

**ini bakal ada 3 chapter lagi ya sama kayak yang SuLay. aku bakal usahain buat fast update.**

**oh iya, kalo yang beberapa hari lalu sempet liat aku posting FF The Sasaeng, FF itu emang aku hapus, terus sekarang ada di laman WP aku. kalian bisa cek disana kalo mau. banyak FF ku lamaku yang aku hapus dari FFN, tapi ttp ada di WP. aku emang sengaja soalnya WP kan laman milikku sendiri, jadi aku lebih bebas disana^^**

**mind to review?**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


	2. Chapter 2 Let Me Be Your Boyfriend

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Chanyeol kini sebenarnya kecewa karena Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bisa apa jika Kyungsoo tak berkehendak bergandengan tangan dengannya? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyusul langkah Kyungsoo.**_

_**Chanyeol pada akhirnya juga harus pasrah untuk memendam perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Mereka baru satu minggu saling kenal, dan tak mungkin Chanyeol mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.**_

_**Cinta...kadang harus menunggu...**_

**This is Chapter 2 [2/3]**

**\- Let Me Be Your Boyfriend -**

* * *

_Weekend _sudah tiba. Itu artinya, Chanyeol mendapatkan jatah liburnya dan ia tak harus pergi bekerja hari ini.

Hari-hari Chanyeol berangsur membaik meskipun beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya sempat menghadapi sebuah masalah persahabatan yang cukup pelik. Iya, masalah tentang kebersamaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang disalah artikan oleh Sehun. Chanyeol bahkan sampai mendiamkan Jongin selama hampir 24 jam karena ia marah para sahabatnya itu.

Kemarahan Chanyeol tentu ada hubungannya dengan perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Awalnya ia menepis seluruh perasaan itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak keinginan hati. Hatinya ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, hatinya jatuh pada Kyungsoo, dan ia tak memiliki daya untuk menolak itu semua.

Tapi untungnya, konfliknya dengan Jongin sudah bisa diakhiri dengan baik. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi maaf dan juga meminta maaf pada Jongin, jadi semua masalah itu sudah berakhir sejak kemarin lusa. Dua sahabatnya yang lain—Joonmyeon dan Sehun—juga sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin walaupun dalam waktu yang berbeda. Jadi, sekarang mereka berempat sudah terbebas dari konflik persahabatan.

Semuanya menjadi semakin baik ketika ternyata Jongin mendapat panggilan kerja dari YG _Entertainment _sebagai pelatih _dance. _Panggilan kerja yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu itu didapatkan oleh Jongin tadi malam, dan pagi tadi Jongin menceritakannya pada semua penghuni _apartment _Kyungsoo. Tentu semua orang ikut berbahagia karena akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi.

Seluruh hal baik yang ada akhirnya semakin bertambah baik ketika pagi tadi sepupu Yifan yang bernama Luhan datang ke _apartment _Kyungsoo bersama putri kecilnya, Lee Jaera. Kehadiran Luhan dan putrinya benar-benar menambah kebahagiaan para penghuni _apartment _karena dua orang itu bisa membuat suasana _apartment _Kyungsoo menjadi lebih meriah.

Walaupun sebenarnya Luhan sedikit membawa cerita sedih mengenai kisah hidupnya, dan Chanyeol pun sebenarnya merasa penasaran pada Luhan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Luhan masih memiliki rahasia yang harus diungkap, tapi ia tak berhak untuk menyelidiki hal yang merupakan _privacy _itu.

Sore ini Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengan lihai untuk membalas pesan dari seseorang, yang baru beberapa detik lalu membuat ponselnya itu bergetar.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada Jongin yang duduk di kursi meja rias, dan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu ternyata asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone _yang menyumbat dua lubang telinganya. Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa kasihan pada Jongin karena Jongin masih _harus _menjauhi Kyungsoo sesuai dengan permintaannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin sebenarnya merasa sedih dan tak enak pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol masih dikuasai oleh egonya sehingga ia memilih untuk mengabaikan penderitaan Jongin. Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin merasa kesulitan karena harus menghindari Kyungsoo dengan cara banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar.

Tak mau terlalu larut memikirkan perasaan Jongin, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel layar sentuh di tangan kanannya. Ia baca kembali pesan yang masuk beberapa saat lalu...

_Chanyeol-_ah, _kudengar ada sebuah restoran Italia yang baru saja buka di dekat gedung YG. Kau suka pasta tidak? Ingin makan malam bersama? (03.02pm)_

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan dari sebuah kontak yang ia beri nama _Byun SquareSmile_ itu. Sebuah nama yang cukup unik. Percayalah, Chanyeol memang memberikan nama yang unik untuk semua kontak di ponselnya. Sebut saja kontak untuk Oh Sehun yang ia beri nama _Oh FlatFace, _atau kontak untuk Kim Jongin yang ia beri nama _Kim DarkSkin._

Tapi kita lupakan saja nama-nama aneh yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol—karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang aneh. Sekarang kita lihat pesan balasan yang baru saja selesai dikirim oleh Chanyeol untuk si Nona Byun.

_Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan? (03.07pm)_

Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi mulutnya supaya ia tidak tertawa keras. Menggoda seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah hobi barunya. Ia selalu suka ketika ia berhasil membuat gadis itu kesal dan marah-marah tak jelas. Baekhyun cukup mampu menghibur Chanyeol saat ia sedang merasa sedih ataupun lelah.

Tak berselang lama, ponsel pintar Chanyeol kembali bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan singkat kembali masuk ke ponselnya itu.

_APA? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mengajakmu berkencan (03.10pm)_

Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini pasti wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah—ataupun karena malu. Sayang sekali mereka hanya mengobrol lewat pesan singkat sehingga Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah bak tomat busuk itu.

Chanyeol sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia memang suka melihat wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah itu, tapi ia tak memiliki rasa apapun pada si pemilik wajah. Ia hanya merasa terhibur saja karena lucunya wajah Baekhyun.

Tak ingin terlalu lama membuat Baekhyun menunggu, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetikkan pesan balasan lagi. Pesan balasan itu lagi-lagi berisi candaan dan godaan.

_Benarkah kau tidak ingin mengajakku kencan? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan berkencan dengan Sandara _noona _saja nanti malam (03.15pm)_

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia tak sabar menunggu pesan balasan dari Baekhyun, dan akhirnya pesan itu datang juga.

_Aish! Kau menyebalkan! Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kau menganggap ajakanku tadi sebagai ajakan berkencan, asal kau tak perlu pergi dengan Dara _eonni. _Jadi, kau mau pergi BERKENCAN denganku? (03.17pm)_

Kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini Jongin sedang menatapnya bingung. Suara tawa Chanyeol sangat keras sehingga sanggup menembus _earphone _yang dari tadi menyumbat telinganya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia tetap merasa sangat senang karena berhasil menggoda rekan kerjanya itu. Namun keisengan Chanyeol rupanya belum berakhir. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan balasan lagi untuk si gadis Byun.

_Kau pasti sangat ingin berkencan denganku ya sampai-sampai kau menulis kata itu dengan _caps lock? _Tapi kau beruntung, Nona Byun. Aku tidak memiliki rencana lain nanti malam, jadi aku bisa berkencan denganmu (03.20pm)_

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yakin bahwa saat ini wajah Baekhyun pasti sedang memerah parah. Bibir Chanyeol sendiri terus tertarik membentuk senyuman ekstra lebar sampai-sampai pipinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tak mengerti kenapa rasanya ia begitu bahagia karena bisa menggoda Baekhyun. Gadis itu..._cukup istimewa._

Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol mendapat satu balasan lagi dari Baekhyun.

_Diam kau, Park! Kalau begitu, kita nanti bertemu di depan gedung YG saja ya? Sampai jumpa nanti^^ (03.22pm)_

Chanyeol tak lagi membalas pesan balasan dari Baekhyun itu. Ia malah langsung berdiri dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mau pergi, _hyung?" _pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, dan pemuda tinggi itu menoleh pada Jongin.

"Ya," Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar pada _roommate-_nya. "Aku ada jadwal kencan," sambungnya seraya menambahkan sebuah _wink _yang membuat bulu kuduk Jongin meremang.

* * *

Seorang pelayan wanita dengan seragam berwarna hitam dan putih baru saja meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk beberapa menit menyempatkan diri untuk membiarkan mata mereka mengamati restoran Italia yang baru pertama mereka kunjungi itu. Keduanya membiarkan mata mereka menjelajahi pemandangan baru yang tersaji.

Restoran tempat mereka berada memiliki desain elegan yang sedikit klasik. Di tempat itu terdapat banyak meja berbentuk persegi maupun persegi panjang dengan taplak meja warna putih, dan masing-masing meja dikelilingi oleh jumlah kursi yang bervariasi, mulai dari dua kursi hingga enam kursi.

Kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja-meja itu sangat klasik dengan warna coklat tua, dan bentuk yang sederhana, tapi tetap memiliki kesan elegan. Kursi itu seperti kursi yang berada di rumah-rumah, sehingga menghadirkan kesan nyaman bagi pengunjung seakan mereka sedang berada di rumah.

Dinding dan atap restoran didominasi oleh warna hitam _metallic_ dengan sedikit garis-garis putih. Pada dinding restoran terdapat pula bagian yang dicat dengan warna kuning supaya tempat itu terlihat lebih cerah dan tidak suram.

"Kukira harga makanan di restoran ini sangat mahal karena tampilan restoran ini menurutku cukup _high class," _Chanyeol mulai bicara ketika ia puas membawa matanya berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan _tour _matanya, dan ia fokus menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya. Keduanya memilih untuk menempati meja untuk dua orang, jadi mereka mau tak mau harus duduk berhadapan. "Kalau menurutmu harga makanan disini memang murah, berarti kau tak keberatan untuk membayar pesananku tadi, 'kan?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau yang mengajakku _berkencan _malam ini, jadi kau yang harus membayar semuanya!"

Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. "Tidak bisa begitu! Kau 'kan _sunbae-_ku. Gajimu lebih tinggi dariku!"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin protes, tapi ia urungkan ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan mulai meletakkan satu persatu makanan di meja mereka. Ternyata waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama sehingga makanan pesanan mereka pun sudah siap.

Chanyeol sempat melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dan ia mendapati mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika pelayan meletakkan satu piring _Spaghetti Carbonara _di depannya. Sepertinya menu yang berisi _spaghetti,_ _pancetta, _telur, keju parmesan, dan juga krim itu merupakan menu kesukaan si gadis Byun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya biasa saja saat _Fettuccine Bolognese _yang ia pesan diletakkan di depannya. Chanyeol bukanlah penggemar dari makanan yang berisi pasta _fettuccine _yang disiram dengan _bolognese sauce _dari daging sapi dan daging babi, dan juga ditambahkan dengan krim dan keju parmesan itu.

Kedua teman kerja itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan sebelum sang pelayan pergi, dan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat garpu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Bisa kita mulai makan sekarang?"

Chanyeol sempat terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Apa bagian yang kau sukai dari _Spaghetti Carbonara? _Pastanya, atau _bacon-_nya? Ah! Pasti kau lebih menyukai _bacon-_nya 'kan karena itu sama dengan namamu?"

Baekhyun mendelik sebentar sebelum ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan memukul dahi Chanyeol dengan garpunya—sepertinya setelah ini Baekhyun harus meminta garpu baru pada pelayan. "_Ya! _Ini bukan _bacon, _tapi ini adalah _pancetta. _Dan namaku bukan _bacon!"_

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, tapi ia tetap bisa tertawa keras dengan suara beratnya. "_Pancetta _adalah _bacon _Italia. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika pengucapan namamu memang sama dengan _bacon."_

Baekhyun merengut kesal, tapi ia tak lagi membalas perkataan menyebalkan Chanyeol. Ia malah langsung menggunakan garpunya untuk menyantap _spaghetti _di depannya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli bahwa garpunya sudah tidak higienis karena sudah bersentuhan dengan dahi Chanyeol. Mungkin dahi Chanyeol justru akan menambah vitamin pada garpu itu? Mungkin.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol kini belum mulai menyantap menu makan malamnya. Ia malah asyik menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang berada di surganya sendiri karena bisa memakan menu kesukaannya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ketika melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang sangat lahap dan menggemaskan. Seorang Byun Baekhyun benar-benar selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol merasa bahagia, dan dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya malam ini," Chanyeol mulai memakan makanannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menatapnya intens. "Kenapa? Aku ini lelaki _gentle. _Sudah seharusnya aku membayar makanan yang dipesan oleh teman _kencan-_ku, 'kan?"

Baekhyun sempat merona untuk beberapa saat, tapi selanjutnya ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memakan makanannya lagi untuk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Kini Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia hanya menggoda Baekhyun saja. Ia tentu memang berniat untuk membayar menu makan malam mereka karena ia memang seorang lelaki _gentle. _Ia tak mungkin membiarkan wanita membayar untuk _kencan_ mereka. Tapi sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk menggoda, karena ia tahu bahwa menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Dua orang itu selanjutnya sama-sama melahap menu pesanan mereka, dan suasana di sekitar mereka pun menjadi lebih hangat karena mereka sesekali mengobrol. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa tadi ia sempat merasa kesal pada Chanyeol. Lagipula, Baekhyun memang tak pernah bisa lama-lama _ngambek _pada pria yang belakangan ini menyita hati dan pikirannya itu. Ia terlalu _menyukai _Chanyeol sehingga ia tak pernah bisa marah dengan pria itu.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah dua hari berlalu pasca acara makan malam bersama yang melibatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan baik untuk keduanya walaupun mereka mengisi waktu itu dengan saling mengejek, menggoda, dan menjelek-jelekkan satu sama lain. Tapi hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak manis itu merupakan hal yang sudah lazim terjadi diantara mereka, dan mereka justru merasa senang karena dapat melestarikan kebiasaan mereka.

Malam itu, setelah selesai makan malam, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang karena memang Baekhyun belum memiliki mobil pribadi. Mereka saling berbagi cerita sepanjang perjalanan, dan mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik.

Bahkan kini Baekhyun sudah tahu mengenai kisah Chanyeol dan para sahabatnya. Baekhyun juga sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan tiga sahabatnya kini tinggal di _apartment _Kyungsoo. Ada setitik rasa cemburu karena hal itu, tapi Baekhyun berusaha bersikap dewasa. Lagipula, ia pada akhirnya tahu bahwa bayi yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo bukanlah anak Chanyeol. Sedikit banyak ia bisa merasa lega.

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Kemarin Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada Jongin yang baru mulai bekerja di YG. Keduanya bisa langsung akrab meskipun tidak sedekat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kemarin mereka juga makan siang bertiga, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena kini ia tidak bisa makan siang berdua dengan Chanyeol lagi. Tapi ia tetap tak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin adalah sahabat Chanyeol.

Si gadis Byun pagi ini sebenarnya tak begitu merasa baik, makanya ia hanya berjalan lemas di koridor lantai dua. Ia tidak melangkah riang sembari bersenandung seperti biasanya, karena ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sayu tiba-tiba menangkap bayangan punggung sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu menepuk pundak sosok itu begitu ia sudah sampai tepat di sebelah sosok itu. Tepukan Baekhyun membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan Baekhyun juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol-_ah," _Baekhyun menyapa sosok yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menampilkan ekspresi ceria karena ia tak ingin Chanyeol merasa curiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum—tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu bukan senyum Chanyeol yang biasanya. "Selamat pagi juga, Baek."

Baekhyun pun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar nada lemas Chanyeol ketika membalas sapaannya. "Kau kenapa lemas begitu? Kau sakit?" Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol refleks memundurkan badannya karena ia terlalu kaget pada _skinship _tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. "A—aku baik-baik saja," ia sedikit mengutuk mulutnya yang tiba-tiba bicara dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Yeol. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia bersikeras untuk mengungkap hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol si _happy virus _menjadi _bad mood _pagi ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Apa ia harus bercerita pada Baekhyun? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat tahu cerita itu?

Tapi tatapan memelas Baekhyun akhirnya membuat Chanyeol kalah. Ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun, karena ia akhir-akhir ini memang selalu menceritakan apapun pada gadis itu. "Aku akan bercerita padamu, tapi sebelumnya..." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggantung ucapannya, dan matanya menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi. "Sebelumnya, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Pertanyaan lanjutan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Mata sipitnya yang dihiasi oleh _eyeliner _tebal bahkan kini membola besar. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sedang tidak enak hati pagi ini.

Meskipun ragu, tapi Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol memang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan saat ini, dan ia akan memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol dengan segera melingkupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh besarnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah..." suara berat Chanyeol teredam oleh ceruk leher Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap bisa mendengar suara itu. "Aku tak bisa memilikinya, Baek. Aku melepasnya..."

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai seseorang. Fakta itu membuat dada Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan. Ia berusaha untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol senormal mungkin. "Siapa...orang yang kau maksud itu?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Baekhyun sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Kyungsoo. Orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo."

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang. Dua tangannya yang bertengger di punggung lebar Chanyeol kini meremas kemeja bagian belakang yang dikenakan oleh pria itu. Seharusnya ia tak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol memang sangat sering bercerita tentang ini dan itu mengenai Kyungsoo, dan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa Chanyeol memiliki rasa yang lebih pada wanita itu.

Tapi mungkin Baekhyun terlalu bodoh hingga ia selama ini berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo ternyata menyukai Jongin, dan pagi ini mereka belanja bersama. Mereka pasti sudah berbaikan sekarang," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih diam meskipun ia sebenarnya merasa penasaran pada semuanya. _Berbaikan? Memang apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin? _Mungkin pertanyaan itu menghantui benak Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol sama sekali belum pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang terlibat masalah—dan masalah itu adalah karena dirinya dan dua sahabatnya yang lain. Kini Baekhyun sadar bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah merelakan semuanya, tapi..." Baekhyun merasakan lehernya basah, dan ia yakin betul bahwa Chanyeol kini tengah menangis makanya pria itu memotong ucapannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Tapi semuanya terasa berat, Baek. Aku terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo, dan rasanya sangat berat ketika aku harus melepasnya untuk Jongin."

Baekhyun masih belum berkata apapun. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya karena pengakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan hatinya untuk wanita lain, dan itu membuat mata Baekhyun terasa panas dan ia rasanya sangat ingin menangis.

Dua anak muda yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan itu bertahan pada posisi mereka dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat untuk merelakannya, karena pasti Kyungsoo akan bahagia bersama pria yang ia cintai."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sejenak menyeka air matanya, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Terimakasih, Baek. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita denganmu. Kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan telinga untuk mendengar isi hatiku, dan semuanya akan terasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan tulus. "Telingaku selalu siap untukmu kapanpun, Yeol. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama dengan tatapannya yang sangat intens. Ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Meskipun ia sebenarnya memiliki tiga sahabat lain yang pastinya juga sangat baik, namun Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun itu _berbeda. _Ia tak tahu dimana letak perbedaannya, tapi ia menikmati perbedaan Baekhyun itu.

"Tadi kau juga terlihat sedih saat menyapaku. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol peka terhadap ekspresi sedihnya tadi. Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi itu, tapi ternyata Chanyeol sangat peka dan tak bisa dibohongi.

Karena tadi Chanyeol sudah bercerita jujur padanya, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita jujur juga pada Chanyeol tentang masalahnya. "Tempo hari saat kau mengantarku pulang setelah kita makan malam bersama, ayahku ternyata sempat melihat mobilmu," Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, dan ia terlihat lebih gugup sekarang. "Ayahku mengira bahwa kau adalah...kekasihku."

Mata Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ukurannya sudah besar, kini semakin besar lagi karena ia terkejut. "A—apa? Lalu apa lagi yang ayahmu katakan?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia kembali merasa ragu. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol?

Tapi tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh akan rasa ingin tahu akhirnya membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bercerita. Lagipula, hal yang mengganjal pikirannya memang ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol, dan sepertinya Chanyeol berhak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih padahal orang tuaku sangat ingin melihatku segera menikah—karena usiaku memang sudah cukup tua untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Jadi saat ayahku melihat ada seorang pria yang mengantarku pulang, ayahku sangat bersemangat dan merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi masalahnya..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia terlalu gugup.

"Masalahnya apa, Baek? Kau bisa bercerita padaku," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

Dan usaha Chanyeol itu berhasil karena kini Baekhyun merasa lebih yakin untuk bercerita. Gadis bersuara emas itu menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Masalahnya, ayahku tak percaya saat aku menjelaskan bahwa kau hanyalah teman kerjaku. Ayahku justru memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan malam di rumahku nanti malam. Jika aku tak bisa membawamu ke rumah, maka ayahku akan menjodohkanku secara paksa dengan pria pilihannya. A—aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena malu.

Chanyeol tak lantas menanggapi cerita Baekhyun. Ia masih merasa kaget dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika ayah Baekhyun begitu _aneh._

Tapi Chanyeol juga tak tega ketika ia melihat Baekhyun begitu _down _dan bingung seperti sekarang. Tentu Baekhyun tak mau dijodohkan. Chanyeol paham bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah wanita biasa yang ingin menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai, dan itu tidak lewat jalur perjodohan seperti yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya.

Hati Chanyeol akhirnya tergerak untuk membantu Baekhyun, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelahnya.

Pemuda Park itu akhirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dan ia menatap dalam-dalam mata cantik si gadis Byun. "Aku akan membantumu..." pria itu berucap dengan lembut, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terpana. "Bawa aku ke rumahmu, dan...jadikan aku kekasihmu."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**rizdyo12's note:**

**yeay! chapter dua sudah datang!**

**maaf ya kalau chapter 1 enggak oke, terus chapter 2 ini juga enggak oke. kondisi saya sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan untuk menulis, tapi saya memaksakan diri karena saya tidak mau terlalu lama berhutang :(**

**terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan komentar.**

**mind to review again, please?**

**salam sayang, rizydo12 :***


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Hati Chanyeol akhirnya tergerak untuk membantu Baekhyun, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelahnya.**_

_**Pemuda Park itu akhirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dan ia menatap dalam-dalam mata cantik si gadis Byun. "Aku akan membantumu..." pria itu berucap dengan lembut, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terpana. "Bawa aku ke rumahmu, dan...jadikan aku kekasihmu."**_

**This is last chapter [3/3]!**

**\- I Love You -**

* * *

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir tipisnya karena terlalu kaget mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dalam perkataan Chanyeol tadi terdapat kata _kekasih _yang seketika membuat Baekhyun merinding dan jantungnya berdebar, dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol itu.

Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol berucap seperti itu, padahal hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat penting untuk Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang tak memiliki rasa apapun padanya sehingga ia bisa dengan gampangnya bicara begitu. Jika Chanyeol memiliki rasa padanya, tentu pria itu tidak akan semudah itu bicara.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa _down, _tapi ia berjuang keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. "A—apa maksudmu?" akhirnya gadis cantik itu bertanya meskipun dengan sedikit terbata di awal kalimat tanyanya.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan dagu Baekhyun, selanjutnya ia meremas lembut dua bahu sempit gadis itu. "Aku bersedia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Dengan begitu, orang tuamu tak akan menjodohkanmu. Lalu kita bisa berpura-pura _putus _setelah ayahmu sudah melupakan rencana perjodohanmu. Bagaimana?"

Tubuh Baekhyun lemas seketika. Dua kakinya terasa tak bertulang, kepalanya terasa terus berotasi, dan hatinya remuk tak berbentuk.

Semudah itu? Semudah itu Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk _berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya? _Apa Baekhyun sangat terlihat menyedihkan sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus mengorbankan diri seperti itu? Apa Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun merasa sangat terluka karena gagasan yang diajukannya itu? Apa tak ada sedikitpun rasa di hati Chanyeol untuknya sehingga mereka harus _berpura-pura?_

Semua pertanyaan itu membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk terus bertahan dalam kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan begini. Ia tak mau Chanyeol mengasihaninya. Ia butuh balasan cinta, bukannya belas kasihan.

Dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar, Baekhyun akhirnya menjauhkan dua tangan Chanyeol yang tadi bertengger di dua bahunya. "Aku harus pergi," ia berucap dengan lirih sembari menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dan semakin menyedihkan.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol terlihat bingung melihat gelagat Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlihat semakin sedih dan hancur seperti itu.

Chanyeol masih terus diam bahkan ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Ia tetap membeku pada titik pijakannya bahkan ketika sosok gadis cantik itu sudah tak lagi terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung. Baekhyun terlihat kecewa dan marah, tapi kenapa? Apa Chanyeol berbuat salah padanya? Dua pertanyaan itu menghantui benak Chanyeol dan ia belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

Seharian ini Baekhyun seperti menghindari Chanyeol. Hari ini mereka tidak pergi makan siang bersama padahal Chanyeol sudah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun yang isinya ia menunggu Baekhyun di _cafétaria._

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di tempat itu sepanjang jam makan siang, tapi Baekhyun tak menampakkan batang hidungnya hingga detik terakhir jam makan siang. Padahal saat itu Chanyeol sama sekali belum memesan makanan dan sama sekali belum makan. Ia berniat untuk menunggu Baekhyun dan makan bersama, tapi rekan kerjanya itu tak pernah datang.

Terpaksa Chanyeol lanjut bekerja dengan perut kosong karena tak ada sesuap nasi pun yang masuk ke mulutnya siang tadi.

Saat ini pukul tiga sore, dan pekerjaan Chanyeol telah selesai. Seharusnya Chanyeol bergegas pulang agar bisa langsung beristirahat ataupun langsung mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Tapi rupanya pemuda itu tak melakukan dua hal itu. Saat ini ia masih berada di gedung YG, tepatnya di depan sebuah ruangan.

Ia bersandar pada dinding yang berwarna putih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan dua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sepertinya pria tampan itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan penantian Chanyeol sepertinya bisa diakhiri karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan satu persatu manusia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Para manusia yang keluar itu adalah para _trainee, _jadi tak heran jika mereka menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai bentuk hormat saat mereka melihat sosok Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri tegak di depan ruangan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul untuk membalas sikap hormat para _trainee _itu, sementara matanya sesekali melihat ke dalam ruangan seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Begitu sudah tak ada lagi arus manusia yang berhamburan keluar dari ruangan itu, Chanyeol akhirnya memasuki ruangan yang ternyata merupakan ruang latihan vokal itu.

Chanyeol berhenti di dekat pintu masuk ketika matanya mendapati seorang gadis cantik sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di sudut ruangan. Gadis itu terlalu asyik memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Begitu sudah selesai berberes, si gadis akhirnya berdiri tegak dan membalik badannya menghadap ke pintu ruangan. Dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol di dalam ruangan itu.

Chanyeol dan gadis itu saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memutus kontak mata mereka dan berjalan mendekati si gadis. "Tadi siang aku menunggumu di _cafétaria, _tapi kau tak datang. Kau kenapa, Baekhyun-_ah?" _tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan si gadis—Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas tali ranselnya karena gugup, dan ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia belum siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol sekarang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun mulai berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

Baekhyun cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan membuatnya kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian meremas kuat pundaknya, dan ia hanya bisa meringis untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. "Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin salah tingkah. "Katakan padaku, Baek. Apa salahku?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai mengalirkan cairan bening dari matanya untuk menuruni pipi kurusnya. Hatinya sungguh sakit karena Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya. Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hancur karena gagasan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol pagi tadi.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit kaku saat tiba-tiba tangan besar Chanyeol bergerak di depan wajahnya, kemudian mulai menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan sangat lembut. Perlakuan lembut Chanyeol itu membuat dada Baekhyun berdesir hebat.

"Kau..." Baekhyun akhirnya mulai membuka suara di tengah air matanya yang masih mengalir. "Kau tak perlu mengorbankan dirimu untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. A—aku tahu itu berat untukmu, dan kau tak perlu melakukannya."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol di pipi Baekhyun terhenti, dan ia menarik tangannya menjauhi wajah Baekhyun. Kini ia paham. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Apa kau...merasa tersinggung karena usulanku tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati karena ia tak mau menyinggung hati Baekhyun lagi.

Dengan lemas Baekhyun menggeleng, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Kau berniat baik. Aku tentu tak berhak untuk merasa tersinggung," sejenak Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa begitu menyedihkan karena aku tak memiliki kekasih, dan harus ada orang yang berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari rencana ayahku. Aku sangat menyedihkan, bukan?"

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan ia membingkai wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan tangannya itu. Secara perlahan ia mengangkat kepala Baekhyun, dan begitu kepala Baekhyun sudah terangkat untuk menghadapnya, ia menatap dengan intens dua mata basah gadis itu.

Chanyeol merasa hatinya nyeri saat melihat dua mata menyedihkan milik Baekhyun. Ia tak menduga bahwa efek usulannya tadi pagi akan sebesar ini terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tak menduga jika Baekhyun benar-benar terluka karena perkataannya tadi pagi. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah karena ia tak memahami karakteristik wanita yang sangat sensitif dan mudah tersinggung.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, kemudian ia mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentunya sangat kaget dan jantungnya semakin berdetak hebat, tapi ia tak menolak kecupan hangat itu. Ia justru menikmati sensasi hangat dan basah dari bibir Chanyeol di dahinya, dan ia sangat menyukai sensasi itu.

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol berucap ketika ia sudah kembali memundurkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dan aku tak ingin kau dijodohkan oleh ayahmu."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kaget karena ucapan Chanyeol, dan dahinya mengkerut begitu saja. "K—kenapa kau tak ingin aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku?"

Kini Chanyeol yang merasa kaget, karena ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa bicara seperti itu. Awalnya ia memang hanya merasa kasihan, merasa tak tega jika Baekhyun harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya. Tapi entah kenapa kini perasaan itu berubah. Entah kenapa kini ia justru merasa tidak rela jika Baekhyun dijodohkan.

Perasaan itu datang begitu saja, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh hatinya.

"A—aku hanya tak ingin kau terpaksa menikah dengan pria yang tidak kau cintai, Baek. Itu saja."

Jawaban Chanyeol itu sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa kecewa, karena ia sebenarnya mengharapkan jawaban yang lain. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumnya karena ia tahu Chanyeol mempedulikan dirinya. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau memikirkan perasaanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk canggung. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tak bisa bicara jujur pada Baekhyun. Ia seperti seorang pengecut karena ia tak berani berkata jujur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, jadi ia memilih untuk sedikit berbohong saja tadi.

"Jadi, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk membantumu nanti malam? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menyedihkan, Baek. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Sungguh," Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya sangat serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol serius dan tidak main-main. Ia juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tulus ingin membantunya, jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak menolak bantuan itu. "Jadilah kekasihku untuk malam ini," ucapnya dengan lirih. Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya Baekhyun berharap untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya selamanya.

* * *

Cermin besar di dalam kamar itu memantulkan bayangan wajah seorang pria tampan yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kemeja warna hitam, dan tubuh bawahnya dengan celana kain dengan warna senada.

Penampilan yang cukup formal, namun kesan itu bisa dikurangi karena dua lengan kemeja hitam itu digulung hingga siku. Cukup formal, tapi juga terlihat santai.

Rambut hitam si pria ditata biasa saja—menyamping dengan terdapat poni yang menutupi bagian dahi. Terlihat sangat biasa, namun itu tidak memudarkan kesan tampan yang memang sudah menguar dengan kuat dari diri pria itu.

Si pria kini mengambil botol parfum dari meja di depannya, kemudian mulai menyemprotkan isi parfum beraroma _manly _itu ke tubuh tegapnya.

Akhirnya pria itu bisa menatap penampilannya yang nyaris sempurna begitu ia sudah mengembalikan botol parfum ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau mau pergi, _hyung?" _sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat si pria tampan membalikkan badannya.

Disana ia menemukan Jongin yang dengan santainya bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menatap dirinya. "Kau sudah disana sejak tadi?" pria itu—Chanyeol—justru balas bertanya.

Jongin menyeringai malas pada sahabat sekaligus _hyung-_nya itu. "Kau pikir aku sejak tadi berdiri disini dan menikmati penampilanmu? Begitu? Maaf mengecewakanmu, _hyung. _Tapi aku masih menyukai wanita."

Chanyeol mendengus sekilas sebelum ia memutar badannya lagi menghadap ke cermin, kemudian membenahi tatanan rambutnya—lagi. Padahal tatanan itu sudah sempurna, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa kurang. Itulah kodrat manusia. Selalu tidak merasa puas.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia kembali menghadap Jongin sambil memasukkan dompet kulitnya ke saku belakang celana.

Jongin mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali bicara. "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang itu, _hyung. _Se—

"Ah, maaf, Jongin. Aku harus segera pergi, jadi kita lanjut bicara nanti setelah aku pulang saja, ya?," Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong kalimat Jongin dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku dan calon mertuaku terlalu lama menunggu. Sampai jumpa nanti~"

Dan Jongin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat sahabat sekaligus _roommate-_nya itu pergi meninggalkan kamar sambil bersenandung layaknya orang gila—atau mungkin Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

Jongin tahu kemana Chanyeol akan pergi, dan ia pun tahu rencana Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga rencana Chanyeol—yang sebenarnya terbilang jahat karena mengandung kebohongan—itu berjalan lancar, dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan oleh rencana licik itu. Jongin hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan desain minimalis, namun cukup cantik dan bersih.

Dengan cekatan tangan pemuda itu melepas sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhnya, selanjutnya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Akan ada banyak sandiwara malam ini. Akan ada banyak dusta, akan ada banyak skenario, akan ada banyak akting. Chanyeol harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia keluar dari mobil hitamnya dan memulai _perang_ di dalam rumah minimalis itu.

Setelah ia merasa sudah cukup tenang, pria tampan itu akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari benda roda empat kesayangannya itu. Kembali ia membenahi penampilannya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah.

Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama. Tangan panjangnya terulur untuk menekan bel pintu sebanyak tiga kali, dan ia dengan gugup menunggu hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Butuh waktu dua menit sampai pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, dan Chanyeol mendapati seorang gadis mungil berdiri di depannya setelah gadis itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, memakai gaun cantik berwarna hijau muda tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, dan di atas kepalanya bertengger sebuah bando polos berwarna sama. Penampilan yang semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat imut dan membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengedipkan matanya.

"Ehm..." suara dengungan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mampu mengedipkan matanya sekali. "K—kau mau masuk?" sungguh pertanyaan bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan itu padahal jelas-jelas Baekhyun mengundang Chanyeol malam ini? Baekhyun itu sedang gugup atau apa?

Tapi Chanyeol rupanya tak kalah gugup karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Baekhyun itu sangatlah konyol. Pria bermata besar itu malah langsung mengangguk polos tanpa merasa aneh sedikitpun.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun akhirnya memimpin jalan untuk Chanyeol memasuki kediamannya.

Chanyeol tetap belum bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Malam ini mungkin ia hanya akan bersandiwara untuk menjadi kekasih Baekhyun di depan orang tua Baekhyun, tapi sungguh, Chanyeol sama sekali belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan orang tua mantan-mantan kekasih _asli-_nya dulu. Ia dan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu belum pernah memasuki tahap yang serius, jadi ia belum diharuskan untuk bertemu calon mertua.

Meskipun ini hanyalah akting belaka, tapi ini adalah yang pertama bagi Chanyeol, dan ia merasa sangat tegang.

Baekhyun rupanya mengajak Chanyeol memasuki ruang keluarga di rumah sederhananya. Disana sudah ada dua orang pria dan wanita yang bisa ditebak bahwa usianya sudah lewat dari setengah abad. Jika dipadukan, maka wajah sang pria dan sang wanita sepertinya akan membentuk wajah Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang dewasa itu adalah orang tua Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya di samping salah satu sofa, dan Chanyeol pun ikut berhenti berjalan. "Ini adalah Park Chanyeol, ehm...k—kekasihku," Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena ia bicara dengan terbata.

Tapi ayah Baekhyun malah menyeringai mendengar pengakuan putri tunggalnya itu. "Akhirnya kau mengakui hal itu juga," tukasnya. "Ajak kekasihmu itu duduk. Kau mau melihat kaki kekasihmu itu kram, huh?"

Pipi Baekhyun terasa sangat panas karena aktingnya sendiri. Ia pada akhirnya mengajak Chanyeol menempati sebuah sofa ukuran sedang yang letaknya menyiku dengan sofa yang ditempati oleh orang tuanya.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu?" ayah Baekhyun bertanya _to the point. _Sang istri bahkan sampai harus mencubit paha suaminya karena suaminya itu bersikap terlalu frontal dan sok galak.

Dan sikap sok galaknya itu rupanya cukup mengintimidasi Chanyeol, karena kini di mata Chanyeol, ayah Baekhyun tak ubahnya adalah seorang lelaki menyeramkan yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. "S—saya adalah komposer d—di YG _Entertainment."_

_"Ya!" _suara bentakan ayah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget. "Jadi lelaki itu harus tegas! Tidak boleh bicara terbata seperti itu!"

Ibu Baekhyun tampak memutar bola matanya sebelum wanita berambut sebahu itu kembali mencubit paha sang suami. "Sudahlah, _yeobo. _Kau tidak sadar kalau kau dulu juga sangat gugup saat di depan ayahku? Tubuhmu bahkan tidak bisa berhenti bergetar 'kan saat itu? Menurutku Chanyeol masih lebih baik daripada dirimu dulu."

Wajah ayah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah merah padam. Wajahnya yang tadi memancarkan aura membunuh, kini justru memancarkan aura malu-malu kucing karena ucapan istrinya sendiri. "Aish~ Kau mengacaukan rencana interogasiku, sayang. Kau menyebalkan!" tiba-tiba ayah Baekhyun merajuk manja pada ibu Baekhyun.

Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya karena sangat bingung. Ia tak tahu bahwa ada manusia yang lebih aneh darinya. Sungguh. Keluarga Byun benar-benar aneh.

Setelah puas merajuk layaknya anak kecil, ayah Baekhyun kemudian berdehem sekali dan kembali fokus pada Chanyeol. "Jadi, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan putriku?"

Wajah Chanyeol kini sudah lebih percaya diri daripada sebelumnya karena ternyata ayah Baekhyun tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ayah Baekhyun rupanya hanya berakting saja. "Kami mulai berpacaran sejak satu minggu yang lalu," Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap karena jawaban itu memang sudah ia rencanakan bersama Baekhyun tadi sore. Ia dan Baekhyun bisa menebak dengan mudah bahwa pertanyaan itu merupakan salah satu pertanyaan interogasi yang akan diajukan.

Ayah Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Baekhyun?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan gadis yang tampak gugup itu, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali menatap ayah Baekhyun. "Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena Paman dan Bibi telah menghadirkan gadis sesempurna Baekhyun di dunia ini dan ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan saya. Segala kesempurnaan Baekhyun membutakan mata dan hati saya sehingga saya jatuh dalam jurang pesona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun secara cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol karena jawaban yang dilontarkan Chanyeol tidak sama dengan jawaban yang mereka rencanakan sore tadi. Tadi sore mereka membuat jawaban seperti ini: _"Saya menyukai Baekhyun karena Baekhyun cantik dan manis. Ia juga lucu dan sangat menggemaskan"_

Jawaban yang mereka rencanakan hanyalah jawaban biasa yang lazim digunakan oleh para pria, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang berbeda dan lebih manis? Apa sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol?

Tapi jawaban Chanyeol tadi rupanya mampu membuat ayah Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "Jawabanmu cukup bagus, anak muda," pujinya pada Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu mencari calon suami, bukan kekasih. Kau bersedia menjadi calon suami Baekhyun?"

Kini Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tak diduga olehnya. Ia pikir ayahnya masih akan memberikan pertanyaan interogasi untuk Chanyeol, jadi ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan tatapan matanya terlihat diliputi oleh rasa cemas dan rasa takut. Tapi Chanyeol justru tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya pria itu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan erat, dan hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun terhenyak karena kaget.

Namun Chanyeol sepertinya tak mau ambil pusing pada kekagetan Baekhyun, dan ia justru kembali menatap ayah Baekhyun dengan mantap. "Jika diminta, saya bahkan bersedia menikahi Baekhyun detik ini juga."

Dan jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat tegas itu membuat bibir Baekhyun menganga. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan rasanya ia diterbangkan menuju nirwana tertinggi. Tapi detik selanjutnya Baekhyun langsung merasakan sakitnya jatuh di dalam jurang terdalam karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya berakting, dan jawabannya tadi hanya skenario semata. Baekhyun sempat merasa bodoh karena ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Di sisi lain, kini ayah Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia dengan segera memeluk _calon menantu-_nya itu dengan erat. "Kau adalah calon menantu yang sempurna. Terimakasih karena telah memilih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasa hatinya tercabik. Iya, Chanyeol memang _calon menantu _yang sempurna, tapi sayangnya semua ini hanyalah drama yang memiliki akhir. Baekhyun hanya seperti Cinderella. Malam ini terasa sempurna, namun esok hari semuanya akan hilang karena sang ibu peri telah mengambil _magic-_nya kembali.

Baekhyun sadar diri, dan ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap. Namun sebisa mungkin Baekhyun berusaha tampil bahagia karena ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Baekhyun kembali memasang topeng cerianya malam itu. Ia tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahagia bahkan saat mereka semua memulai makan malam. Dan senyumnya masih terus bertahan bahkan ketika acara mereka telah usai. Walaupun sebenarnya dada Baekhyun terasa sesak karena ia harus menyembunyikan luka hatinya.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Ia melepas _apron _warna merah muda yang tadi melekat di tubuh mungilnya, selanjutnya ia berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Langkah kakinya mengarah ke pintu belakang rumahnya. Di bagian belakang rumahnya terdapat sebuah teras kecil dengan dua kursi santai yang biasa digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan ayahnya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun memilih untuk menempati salah satu kursi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Semalam—setelah Chanyeol pulang—Baekhyun berpikir keras di dalam kamarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah memberikan harapan yang terlalu tinggi untuk kedua orang tuanya, dan ia tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan dua orang tuanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang hanya ilusi semata.

Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Cepat atau lambat semuanya harus diakhiri. _Magic _yang hanya ilusi ini harus segera dihilangkan, dan semuanya harus kembali seperti semula. Kembali pada saat Baekhyun menyadari posisinya bahwa ia tak akan bisa memiliki Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mencari kontak Chanyeol, kemudian menghubungi pria itu. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya.

Tak berselang lama, suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dari ujung telepon. _"Halo?"_

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum hanya karena mendengar suara sapaan sederhana itu. "Hai, Yeol. Kau sedang apa?"

_"Uh, aku sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Ada apa, Baek?"_

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu? Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena tadi malam kau sudah membantuku."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa halus Chanyeol dari ujung telepon. _"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, Baek. Aku membantumu dengan ikhlas dan dengan senang hati. Lagipula, orang tuamu menerimaku dengan baik."_

"Apa kau bahagia tadi malam?" entah kenapa Baekhyun malah bertanya seperti itu padahal niatnya menelepon adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang penting.

_"Iya, aku bahagia tadi malam. Lain kali kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi, tapi mungkin hanya berdua saja," _lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol di ujung telepon. Pemuda tinggi itu lagi-lagi menggodanya.

"Ya, kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi kapan-kapan. Tapi, Yeol..." Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih serius. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Kau ada waktu?"

_"Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa, Baek. Jongin menghilang, dan kami sedang berusaha mencarinya. Maafkan aku."_

"A—apa? Jongin menghilang? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya karena informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

_"Ceritanya panjang," _Chanyeol mendesah lelah di ujung telepon. _"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat kondisinya sudah lebih kondusif, dan kita bisa bertemu. Bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah. Semoga Jongin bisa cepat ditemukan. Sampai jumpa."

Dan sambungan telepon Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol pun akhirnya terputus. Terpaksa Baekhyun harus menunggu untuk bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tentu mengerti bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang kalut karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * *

Chanyeol menyesap _americano-_nya sekali lagi. Ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah _café _untuk menunggu seseorang.

Kemarin akhirnya semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Akhirnya Jongin mau menerima Kyungsoo dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa bersalahnya terhadap Yifan—karena sebenarnya Jongin memang tidak bersalah. Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah resmi menjalin hubungan.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa semuanya ternyata tak terlalu berat. Ia kira ia akan merasa sangat terluka dan frustasi karena patah hati, namun ternyata tidak. Ia justru merasa ikut senang karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang sama-sama bahagia. Ia tak tahu kenapa semuanya terasa sangat mudah seperti sekarang.

"Maaf aku terlambat," seorang gadis baru saja datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap gadis itu. "Padahal hari ini libur kerja, tapi kau masih tetap sibuk."

Si gadis mendengus sebal sebelum menimpali perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku sibuk tidur seharian ini."

"Seorang Byun Baekhyun tetap harus memiliki jadwal tidur cantik? Padahal kau itu sudah cantik, Baek."

Si gadis—Baekhyun—merasakan pipinya memanas, jadi ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengipasi wajahnya. "Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, bukan ingin mendengar rayuan gombalmu, Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk memulai pembicaraan seriusnya. Sesuai perkataannya kemarin pagi, tadi siang Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bisa bertemu. Dan disinilah mereka sore ini, di dalam sebuah _café _untuk membicarakan hal yang penting menurut Baekhyun.

"Kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang, Yeol," Baekhyun memulai, dan Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau seperti memberikan harapan palsu untuk orang tuaku, dan aku tak ingin orang tuaku kecewa karena mereka mengharapkan hal yang tak akan pernah terwujud darimu."

Kini Chanyeol mulai bisa memahami ucapan Baekhyun, tapi ia pun tak langsung menimpalinya. Ia malah menatap Baekhyun intens. Hatinya terasa nyeri karena kini Baekhyun juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Gadis itu sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan sesuatu itulah yang kini melukai gadis itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Baek," akhirnya Chanyeol buka suara dengan serius. "Kau tidak ingin orang tuamu mendapatkan harapan palsu, atau...kau sendiri yang tidak ingin berharap pada hal yang hanya palsu?"

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget karena pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya tak berhak untuk menyalahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol karena memang Chanyeol tak tahu tentang perasaannya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pertanyaan Chanyeol itu menohok batinnya.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sepertinya mendorong Baekhyun untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Ia sepertinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan semuanya sendirian. "Aku memang tak ingin berharap pada hal yang hanya palsu. Lebih baik aku tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali daripada memiliki harapan palsu."

Chanyeol belum bereaksi atas perkataan Baekhyun. Gadis itu kini menundukkan kepalanya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Tatap aku, Baek," akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, dan terpaksa Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya gadis itu mau menatapnya. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sangat _to the point _itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertanya langsung seperti itu.

Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, dan itu sempat membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Yeol. Kurasa...kurasa aku mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya pengakuan Baekhyun itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol kaku. Sepertinya semua organ tubuhnya mati, dan yang tetap hidup hanyalah jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apa ia...menyukai Baekhyun?

Tapi ia masih ragu. Ia tak mau jika ia hanya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelarian setelah ia gagal mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dan tak ingin membuat gadis itu menangis. Gadis itu terlalu berharga dan tak pantas menangis hanya karena dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Kyungsoo hanyalah masa lalu, dan ia ingin meretas masa depan yang lebih baik dengan gadis lain yang bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Ia adalah seorang pria, dan seorang pria harus bisa memilih dengan tegas. Jadilah Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia buka kembali matanya dan ia menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Malam itu aku tidak memberikan harapan palsu untuk orang tuamu, Baek. Hatiku yang mendorongku untuk bicara begitu pada orang tuamu, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Chanyeol dengan keyakinan tinggi. Baekhyun sendiri kini belum bisa memberikan respon. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung dan masih belum bisa mempercayai ucapan Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau masih ragu. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk mencobanya, Baek. Izinkan aku belajar menjadi calon suami yang sebenarnya untukmu."

Baekhyun tak bisa mencegah matanya untuk tidak membulat sempurna. Ia terlalu terkejut karena perkataan Chanyeol, dan ia hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Namun kebekuan itu perlahan sirna karena adanya rasa hangat yang menjalar di jemarinya. Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya, dan itu membuat kebekuannya mencair tanpa sisa.

Baekhyun memang masih ragu. Ia tak mau jika dirinya hanya dijadikan pelarian semata. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak ingin menutup pintu hatinya terlalu rapat. Ia ingin sedikit membuka pintu hatinya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Lagipula, ayahku sangat menyukaimu."

Chanyeol seharusnya senang mendengar kalimat Baekhyun, tapi ternyata ia justru merengut kesal. "Kenapa membahas tentang ayahmu yang menyukaiku? Kau ingin aku menikah dengan ayahmu?"

Kini Baekhyun tertawa, dan atmofser tegang di sekitar mereka seketika sirna. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit hidung Chanyeol sebelum ia bicara. "Ayahku memang menyukaimu, tapi ia tak mencintaimu seperti apa yang aku rasakan padamu."

Dan kini Chanyeol bisa tersenyum senang. Ia bawa badannya untuk membungkuk menyeberangi meja persegi di antara mereka, lalu ia curi satu kecupan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Aku juga akan belajar untuk mencintaimu dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya. Aku janji."

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**rizdyo12's note:**

**akhirnya ini END juga~**

**mengecewakan ya endingnya? hehe. aku stuck banget sama side story ini soalnya ternyata bikinnya lebih susah. haha.**

**tapi aku tetep akan bikin side story HunHan karena itu yang terakhir. walaupun mungkin gak dalam waktu dekat, dan mungkin justru gak di bulan ini karena bulan ini aku sibuk :(**

**masihkah bersedia menunggu?**

**oke~ terimakasih buat yang sudah setia memberikan komentar untuk FF side story yang versi ChanBaek ini :)**

**salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
